the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Assassination of Maximiliano Seco
The Assassination of Maximiliano Seco (also known as Operation Oso) was an assassination mission carried out by Charles Foxwell, AKA Corvus. The goal was to destabilize the cartel, as well as extract vengeance on Maximiliano because of his role in the killing of Charles' wife Miriam. Background Miriam Foxwell, wife of Charles Foxwell, had been working as a secretary for a district attorney in Miami, Florida, for quite some time. In early summer of 2016, Miriam received an anonymous letter detailing reports of a cyberweapon that was being smuggled into the United States, with the intention of being used against the United States government, and that Miami was suspected to be one of many stops in this "voyage" that the cyberweapon was taking. Miriam later told her husband Charles, who spent some time debating on whether he should inform the authorities. Eventually, he turned to a private detective to investigate the allegations. In late summer of 2016, Miriam was murdered, alongside the private detective he hired to investigate the case, in a driveby shooting. This both stunned and infuriated Charles, who immediately sought to investigate the human trafficking/drug trafficking ring himself, to finish what his wife started and to avenge her death. Killing Maximiliano Seco Under the name Corvus, Charles went to Venezuela, chasing down a link given by a friend of his that the people who both killed his wife and built the cyberweapon were loyal to an organization known as The Eternals, a drug cartel/narco-terrorist organization. After tracking Maximiliano to a hotel in Caracas, Venezuela, he set up a sniper position on the rooftop of a hotel he was staying at, then attempted to snipe Maximiliano. However, he was unable to get a clear shot due to the large amount of civilians crowding Maximiliano (as he intended to kill Maximiliano behind closed doors). Believing that he needed more proof of the cyber-weapon conspiracy before outright killing Maximiliano, Charles instead spied on Maximiliano speaking to a lieutenant of his with the help of a remote drone that recorded his words. He overheard Maximiliano detailing a cyber-weapon that corrupt Division 9 soldiers helped to build and that Division 9 was planning to use the weapon against the United States. He then revealed that the cyber-weapon was indeed going to Florida and that it was going to be used as as a weapon to commit cyber-terrorism against the United States, revealing in the process that the Eternals knew of the USA's involvement in the Venezuelan Civil War and decided to commit a terrorist attack to cripple the United States' ability to assist the anti-government rebels. Enraged about this, Charles infiltrated Maximiliano's hotel, killed members of his security detail one by one, and captured Maximiliano. He tortured Maximiliano for the identity of the one who told him of the plans regarding the cyberweapon. After Maximiliano coughed up the name of the man who knew of the cyberweapon-a corrupt Apex Corporation employee who was involved with the building of the weapon-Charles beat Maximiliano to death. Maximiliano's battered corpse was eventually discovered by the remnants of his security team, though by that point Charles was long gone. However, unbeknownst to both Charles and Los Eternos security, the murder was secretly being observed by Edward Maglio. Aftermath Maximiliano's death was a large blow to the cartel's operations. With Maximilano gone, the cartel had lost a prominent head of the drug smuggling operations the cartel was executing in the United States and abroad. Maximiliano's death also spread fear amongst the Eternals, particularly other sub-commanders of the organization. Many feared that they would be next. Category:Incidents Category:Assassinations